


His Family

by Ewelshy



Series: Jaydick One-Shots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce is proud, Emotional speeches, Fluff, In a Cathedral, Love, M/M, Marriage, No Slash, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewelshy/pseuds/Ewelshy
Summary: "You'd better fucking wait for me."...or Dick and Jason's marriage





	His Family

Getting Married

 

Batman sighed with silent relief as the last of Arkham’s inmates were packed away into vans to take them back to their cells. It had been a difficult 9 hours of fighting with little to no break, and everyone was worn out. Almost everyone had cuts, bruises and broken bones that needed to be wrapped, treated and set by Alfred and Lesley; Bruce was looking forward to sleeping for a day and a night. 

He looked up to the sound of quiet footsteps to see Commissioner Gordon, carrying a file in his hands, as well as a handful of officers that hadn’t headed back to the precinct yet. Bruce straightened up slightly and felt Red Robin and Black Bat do the same either side of him. He ignored Stephanie’s grumble of _‘I have blood in my hair. You know how long it takes to get blood out of my hair?’_

The officers near the Commissioner stopped a few feet from Batman, but Gordon came up to him and gave a strained but genuine smile.

“Well done again, I suppose. Didn’t expect that to go on for quite as long as it did.” He gave the small file to Batman, who took it and flicked through the names. “These are the few victims of the past few hours. Not as many as I thought actually, but too many still. Youngest was 15, oldest was 87 years old; though his sons believe that he may have already died in his sleep, before Ivy’s poison could seep in. Is everyone okay? No one with too many injuries?”

Batman flicked through the photos for a few seconds longer before letting out a puff of air. 

“No, not that I know of. Thanks Gordon.” He paused. “Get some rest Commissioner- it looks like you need it.”

Gordon scoffed good-naturedly and Bruce quirked the corners of his mouth up. “I’ll have you know that I could work another few hours!”

Tim let out a laugh. “That’s with coffee Commissioner, with coffee.”

“Yes. With lots of coffee.”

They were about to take off when their comms beeped. Batman reached up and clicked his; a crackling came through them for a second before Jason’s voice could be heard.

_“Everyone listening?”_

“Yeah? What do you need Hood?” Tim said into his comm, frowning slightly.

_“Well, you are all formally invited to the wedding of Nightwing and Red Hood in Gotham’s abandoned Cathedral taking place in approximately ten minutes.”_

There was silence over the comms while sunk in, until Bruce’s brain reconnected and his eyes grew wide behind the cowl.

“You’d better fucking wait for me.” He growled into the comm and took off at a sprint. He heard feet behind him and the start-up of motorbikes but paid it no mind as he approached the cathedral at top speed, willing his legs to go faster. 

His sons were getting _married_. There was not a chance in hell that he was going to miss this. Almost everyone in the superhero community had been egging them on silently, while Dick and Jason had pointedly ignored them. Some of the heroes had been against their relationship because they were either homophobes or thought that their relationship wasn’t right because of their family ties. Those heroes had been either punched or ignored completely.

The Cathedral itself was an impressive building but had fallen into disrepair many years ago; when he had just started out as Batman, he had enjoyed watching over the city from the highest point on the spire. Nowadays he didn’t go there too often, but when he last had, the inside hadn’t been too bad.

Bruce shook his head as he almost ran into a wall. He saw Damian, on his bike, shoot past him with Cass on the back of it. Tim, Steph, Duke and Kate were behind him, falling in line as they ran towards the cathedral. When they got there, Bruce raised an eyebrow at the fact that Lesley’s car was parked in the corner outside- when had she got here? Next to it was Damian’s bike, Jason's bike and the Batmobile.

Why was that here?

Inside of the towering building, the walls were dark and slightly moist, the floors creaked and the chairs were dirty; it seemed like the place to have a Bat Family wedding, if he was honest. As he approached the centre of the Cathedral, he paused in his walking. 

Dick and Jason were sitting on the wall, shrouded in shadows. Barbara, Alfred, Lesley, Damian and Cass were sitting at the front on the creaky front benches; the rest went to join them. After a moment, Bruce went to sit on the end of the bench and leaned back. His left leg ached slightly but an emotion akin to joy shot through him as Jason took Dick’s hand and they walked forwards into the light together. Someone slipped next to Bruce and took his hand; turning, he was surprised to see Silena Kyle positively glowing with pride as she watched the two vigilantes in front of her.

Jason turned to his small audience. “I know this isn’t gonna be a proper wedding, but I’ve never been good at following orders anyway.” He cleared his throat and looked at Dick. “You have been the missing piece to my life that I didn’t know I needed until I truly got to know you. We may have had some ups and downs over the years, and frankly I’m surprised you’ve stayed with me this long, but I won’t waste this chance you’ve given me. I love you Richard Grayson. Nightwing. Batman. Agent 37. All of it. How you are so damn messy in our apartment and can only make pancakes without burning anything; how you have always come back to my side when I needed you. I love you now and always.” He tugged off Dick’s left glove and, eyes still locked with Dick’s and placed a black wedding band around his ring finger.

Dick took a shaky breath before swallowing and gathering himself. “Jaybird. There have been times in my life that I have deeply regretted for one reason or another, people I regret meeting, but you are the opposite. I wouldn’t be able to function without you; from the little things like leaving my cereals everywhere to the bigger things like helping me when I’m injured on patrol. You have never left when I needed someone to rely on, and I will always try and be the best damn partner you deserve because I sure as hell don’t deserve you. I will love you until the day I die.” He repeated Jason’s action and they stepped closer to each other, foreheads touching.

Finally, they leaned in and kissed each other. The small group in front of them exploded into cheers and whoops of joy, and Bruce? 

Bruce just smiled.

Selina pulled him towards her and they kissed as well; when they backed away, Bruce suddenly saw what they all looked like- Jason was bleeding sluggishly from his back and arm, Dick’s shoulder was out of place and his leg had a deep cut down the side. They both had blood and dust in their hair and their costumes were ripped and torn; it was perfect. 

Jason and Dick parted and their hands slipped into each other; Bruce got up, grunting at the spark of pain in his leg, and approached them. They looked up to him and he slipped the cowl off his face. They quickly followed his example and took off their own masks. He looked into Jason’s green eyes, and Dick’s blue. Another smile slowly spread across his face and he tugged them both into a hug.

“I’m so _proud_ of you both, I really am.”

When they parted, he ignored the fact that both his adoptive sons had tears in his eyes and took a step back, allowing the rest of his family to congratulate the new couple.

Bruce stood next to Alfred, who had tears in his eyes.

“You have raised these boys well Master Bruce. It may not mean much, but I am also proud of you too. Your father would have been proud of the man you’ve become, and your family.”

Bruce’s eyes stung but he did not wipe his tears; he turned to Alfred. “It wouldn’t be a family without you, Alfred. Always remember that.”

He took a step back and slipped his hand into Selina’s- she rested her head on his shoulder and he felt her smile. He watched as his family teared up and congratulated each other, exchanging tight hugs and emotion-filled looks with each other, able to read each other more easily than ever before.

This is what family felt like.

And this was _his _family.__

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii I'm really enjoying doing this. Any thoughts at all? Until next time"  
> -E


End file.
